More Than you Will Ever know
by Leloni
Summary: Sebastian who rarely gets attach to things have set his sights on what must be a fallen angel. But this angel may turn out to be a devil in disguise.


Sebastian wouldn't say that he is possessive at all. He would say that there are very few things that he actually likes, but once he finds something that catches his attention he just shows his extreme love for it is all. And right now is one of the rare times that he has found something that he is interested in. Well he shouldn't say something, but rather someone. That's right Sebastian Michaelis has finally taken an interest in something and it just happens to be another human, and that human's name is Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian can reminisce all day about the first time he saw cute and adorable Ciel walk into his class. That's right he said class, which would make Ciel his student and Sebastian his teacher. Oh the beauty of a taboo love only makes his prize that much sweeter. But before we talk about that I will talk about the day we first met.

School was back in full swing. The students were coming from their summer fueled high and crashing hard with the realization that they will have to get used to having homework and tests again. Now Sebastian has been teaching for seven plus years now and he swears that there is nothing that a student can say or do that he hasn't heard or seen before. As he was watching the students tumble into his classroom one after another, he could only smirk to himself at seeing the students' faces filled with misery from being back in school. In fact he would bet that none of them have woken up any earlier than 11 am while on summer break.

Sebastian looked up towards the clock and noticed that it was almost time for class to start. As he was making his way to the class door to close it, there was one straggler that made it just in time. Now Sebastian isn't one to over exaggerate on details, but he kids you not that the student that just walked into his class had to be the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. Now this was coming from someone who truly believes that angels are overrated with all that talk about how you must be white and pure that they are always spewing, but there is honestly no other word to describe this beauty before him.

This student has skin so white that snow would look towards it in envy. His skin was completely blemish free that it was nearly begging Sebastian to mark it over. His hair was so dark that you would mistake it to be black, but once it catches the light you can tell that is a beautiful midnight blue. And finally this little angel's eyes that held so much power in them that Sebastian believes that this kid was used to giving out orders. Oh how that thought sent shivers down his spine. The thought of his little angel giving him orders lit a sort of fire deep in his stomach.

Sebastian wished that he could take this little angel with him and dismiss all his classes for the day, but unfortunately he was not that lucky. Since he was pretty sure that he has been staring at this student for longer than he knew was appropriate he had to say something to take away the awkwardness of this situation. "You just barely made it in time little lamb". The student looked up at Sebastian with his one eye, since the other was behind an eyepatch that Sebastian desperately wanted to remove, and gave a little smirked. "Yes, but made it all the same. Which I think is more important". Sebastian was frozen in place by that unexpected response. Well it seems to him that his little angel has some horns as well, and if that didn't get him more excited he didn't know what would. After that response the student looked Sebastian up and down, gave a little smirked, and walked into the classroom to find a seat. Sebastian swears that the student sashayed his hips in his walk just for Sebastian to focus on his ass.

Sebastian stayed by the door for a little longer just so he could compose himself. It was after taking that much needed breather that he was finally able to turn to the class and start the day, but not without seeing the student smirk knowingly in his direction. After going through the roll he was able to put a name to his little devilish angel, it was Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian thought that named suited his angel so well that any other name could not hold a candle to it.

That was exactly how the day of his first encounter with Ciel went and every day after has been sweet, sweet torture. Ciel and he are playing a game with each other. One that involves showing who has the better control and can make the other snap first. So far Ciel is winning by a mile. Sebastian's downfall has half to deal with Ciel torturing him with every look and with every small skin graze. Now you would think that because he was a teacher and Ciel was the student that there wouldn't be that many opportunities that they should be able to touch, but leave it to Ciel to start showing his horns and find a way. From every greeting to every parting Ciel somehow finds a way to graze some part of Sebastian's clothes or body. Also Ciel is somehow managing to pinpoint the exact time that when Sebastian is looking over at him he is bent over at the waist and have his butt in the perfect line of sight for Sebastian. He knows that Ciel is doing it on purpose because it is not normal for one to drop their pencil that many times. Hell even a three year old can hold on to his pencil better than Ciel has been able to do for the past week. Sebastian also doesn't know how much longer he can take seeing that wondrous ass in the air and not being able to touch it.

The second thing that is contributing to Sebastian's downfall and why Ciel is ahead in their little game is because Sebastian is self-sabotaging himself. Now don't get him wrong he isn't trying to lose the game on purpose, but his temper is making it so hard for him to stay focus. Ciel is friends with another one of his students named Alois Trancy. Alois is for better lack of terms odd. He is very confident in himself and knows that he looks good much like Ciel, but the biggest difference is that he broadcasts it on a daily bases, which can get annoying pretty quickly. But that is not what is causing Sebastian's temper to go haywire. It has more to do with how Alois somehow got this notion that he is allowed to hang off of Ciel every time that he is practically in the same room. If it is one thing Sebastian hates, it is people touching what belongs to him without his permission. Every time that he looks up Alois is either sitting on top of Ciel's desk or in his lap or has his stupid arm around Ciel's shoulder. Sebastian can't count how many pencils he snapped in half trying to keep his anger in check.

If Sebastian was being extremely honest with himself, he has already thought of numerous of ways to make Alois disappear and leave no one the wiser that he had anything to do with it. It is because he is trying so hard not to go to those dark thoughts that he ends up making Alois seat as far from Ciel as possible, while using the excuse that he needs to pay more attention in class and rather than gossiping with Mr. Phantomhive. Ciel just smirks at Sebastian every time he orders Alois to his seat. To say that Sebastian was going slightly insane was an understatement.

Although the game seemed to be amusing Ciel to no end, it too seemed as if he was ready for their little game to end. It finally happened after school on Friday, where students should have all gone home in order to destress from the torture of school. As Sebastian was returning to his classroom to wrap up some grading before he too left for home, he finds Ciel waiting for him. Now if Ciel was really a good student he would have scheduled an appointment time to meet with him or hell he could have told Sebastian right after their class ended. But because Ciel is an angel with devil horns Sebastian finds him in his classroom, sitting in his chair looking over the quizzes he handed out today. "Wow our class is full of idiots" Ciel said before he tossed the papers back onto the desk. Sebastian is trying his utmost best to keep his cool and not think about how much he dreamed of finally getting Ciel alone with him. "Mr. Phantomhive to what do I owe this surprise visit"? Ciel crossed his eye over to Sebastian at that moment and let out a little chuckle, "What happened to me being your little lamb", Ciel replied. "Oh that name stopped applying to you when I saw your little horns", Sebastian replied back. "Hmm and here I thought you liked me with my horns. Was I mistaken?" Ciel asked.

Now Sebastian knew that at this moment the game they have been playing was coming to an end. No matter what he says Ciel would stop playing. So he could tell the truth and see what happens or he could… Screw it like he would ever give this angel up. "Oh I am in love with your horns. That's why now in my head you're my devilish angel". Ciel let out a slight laugh at that since it was something he wasn't expecting, "Well your angel is growing rather tired of our little game and since I don't see you stepping up to the plate and stopping it. I figured I would save us both the long waiting and do it myself". Sebastian smirked at this and began to walk over to Ciel. Once he was close enough that he was towering over him he spoke, "And you don't care at all about the taboo that our relationship would hold if we go through with this?" Ciel looked into Sebastian's eyes and answered, "If I did do you really think that I would have spent the past two weeks with my ass in the air giving you a good look. I mean damn, do you know how stupid I felt dropping my pencil so many times"? Sebastian chuckled but before he could seal the deal he had to be certain with one thing. "And Alois? Aren't you guys close"? Ciel actually let out a hearty laugh at that, "Ya the only thing that makes us "close" is the fact that we have the hots for one of our teachers. Thank goodness it's not the same one". Now Sebastian knew Ciel was all his for the taking, "Ciel you must know that once we start this I don't think that I will ever let you go. I rarely grow attach to things, but once I do, I love them extremely to the point of obsession. Would you be OK with that"? Ciel continued to stare up at Sebastian, "I would, but if you don't kiss me soon I might start to rethink this". Sebastian happily took that order for what it was and sealed the deal with a kiss.


End file.
